User blog:Gcheung28/"Justice League: Throne of Atlantis" Available on January 27, 2015
You've all seen the news of a new Justice League movie, but now fans have gotten an official date for the release! On January 27, 2015, YOU can get the all-new 75-Minute DC Universe original movie on Blu-Ray Combo Pack, DVD, and Digital HD! In Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, the newly formed Justice League members Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman discover another super hero on the planet – Aquaman – and the group must band together to prevent a war between the inhabitants of land and sea. Here are all the details: In Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, Cyborg discovers an imminent threat in the depths of the oceans so powerful that it rallies together the newly formed Justice League. Meanwhile, wandering thousands of feet above the ocean floor is drifter Arthur Curry, a man with strange powers who may be the last chance to bridge the ancient Atlantean world with our own. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and the rest of the Justice League must band together as they face off against warmongering Orm, an army of sea creatures, otherworldly weapons and perilous odds. In this all-new epic adventure from the DC Universe, mankind’s only hope of escaping from the darkness lies with the guiding light of a man – Aquaman! There are also all these special features: Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Blu-rayTM: *Scoring Atlantis: The Sound of the Deep - Every great film needs a great musical score. Filled with emotion, music takes us on a dynamic journey as we adventure with the hero. Throne of Atlantis takes us on that quest through the eyes of Arthur Curry. *Robin and Nightwing Bonus Sequence – Producer James Tucker provides video commentary for this exciting bonus sequence where Robin and Nightwing join forces. *Throne of Atlantis: 2014 New York Comic Con Panel – The entire, lively one-hour panel discussion between actor Matt Lanter, producer James Tucker, screenwriter Heath Corson, character designer Phil Bourassa and dialogue director Andrea Romano. *Villains of the Deep – From Ocean Master to Black Manta to King Shark, each villain operates from his own deep sense of conviction, presenting an incredible challenge for the hero in Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman. This documentary goes into the biographical details of the villains. *A Sneak Peak at Batman vs. Robin – An advance look at the next DC Universe Original Movie with the creators and cast. *Bonus cartoons from the DC Comics Vault Justice League: Throne of Atlantis DVD: *A Sneak Peak at Batman vs. Robin – An advance look at the next DC Universe Original Movie with the creators and cast. *Bonus cartoons from the DC Comics Vault Justice League: Throne of Atlantis will be available on Blu-rayTM Combo Pack for $24.98 SRP and on DVD for $19.98 SRP. The Blu-rayTM Combo Pack includes a digital version of the movie on Digital HD with UltraViolet.* Fans can also own Justice League: Throne of Atlantis in Digital HD on January 13 via purchase from digital retailers. Category:Blog posts